King of Speed
is the thirteenth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot We open up in a large space mall. On one level, Ahmad, Oussama and Zein are standing next to a clothes store. Ahmad: I can't believe it! We're in the Intergalactic Space Mall of Kinet!! Zein: Yeah! And I'm gonna attend to the Intergalactic Speeding Race! I wish I can win! Ahmad: Well, your species' only speed weakness is in their feet structure, and your human heritage covers that up. Oussama: Cool it, Sheldon Cooper. Zein: Anyways, I heard Juane Runaway is gonna come into the race. Oussama: She is the best actress ever! Ahmad whacks Oussama on the head with a bat, knocking him out. Ahmad: He deserved that. Zein sighs. Theme Song! We open up in the mall again. This time, Oussama has gotten up and Zein and Ahmad are still talking. Zein: So, where do you wish to go until the race starts? Ahmad: The National Galvan Museum has an Arburian Pelarato Skeletal System. We got to go. Zein: Really? But I want to go to the "Best Water Park EVAH" water ride! It's the epicest! Oussama: NO WAY! We're going to the Ultimate Soccer Fan Challenge! Ballio Bazarre the famous Arburian Pelarato Football Player is coming to the Challenge and the winner will become the junior football player of Aranhachismia. Ahmad: We're going to the Museum! Zein: The Water Park! Oussama: Soccer Fan Challenge! Ahmad: The Museum! Zein: The Water Park! Oussama: Soccer Fan Challenge! Ahmad: ERRR!! MUSEUM! Suddenly, Ahmad's Plumber Badge beeps. Zein: Looks like we're going to neither. Plumber Badge: Calling to all Plumbers in the current sector. There are alerts of an assassination plan to the Grand King of Kinet. Guard the third floor area of the Race. Ahmad: We got to go investigate. Oussama: Whatever that is, you don't need me, I'll just go to the Ultimate Soccer Fan Challenge! Oussama runs away. Ahmad: Great. You coming, Zein? Zein releases a sigh. Zein: Alright. I just wished to try out the Water Park for once. Ahmad: Alright, never mind. You can go. I'll handle that myself. And besides, there'll be other Plumbers in the area. Zein: Okay. Ahmad transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Fasttrack and Zein run in opposite directions. Meanwhile, a cloaked figure is talking to a Tetramand. Tetramand: Don't worry. He will come in and seat himself on his own throne. Figure: Good. The figure launches a golden energy blast at the Tetramand, knocking him flying to the wall. The Tetramand bleeds massively as his lifeless corpse falls to the ground. The figure then teleports away. Fasttrack runs in.. Fasttrack: Oh no. Calling for reinforcements! Meanwhile in the race stadium level, crowds start to flow in to the stands. Then, all of a sudden, royal music plays and Kincelerans run in, singing the national anthem. A blue carpet is unrolled to the ground and a Kinceleran in a royal cloth runs through, arriving to a large blue throne. The Kinceleran seats himself next to a Citrakayah in a royal robe. Kincelerans: All hail Emperor Potent of the Great Kinet. Kinceleran/Potent: Thanks, my royal people. May all Kincelerans and Citrakayahs live in peace, and especially during the Aerophibian Wars, we like to thank our Citrakayah allies, especially King Blank II. The Citrakyah is revealed to be Blank. Blank: YAY! Hey everybody! Pip elbows Blank. Blank takes out a paper. Blank: Oh, right. So, gratitude to my ally, Potent, and my respectful People. I, unfortuna- Pip, what's that word? Pip: Errgh, "unfortunately". Blank: As I was saying, I, unfortunately, can't attend to the full event, as I am going to go on a miss- WHAT?! Pip, you need to improve your handwriting! I can't tell a speech which you wrote on a paper with YOUR chicken scraps as words. Pip sighs. Pip: Alright, I unfortunately inform you that our grand emperor Blank Speedity is forced to go on a secret mission and can't attend to the full event. As a compensation, Speedfull, his royal brother is going to take his place. Blank: Let's go, PIP! Blank runs away. Pip runs after him. Another Cetrakayah in a royal robe runs in and sits in Blank's place. In a barren area of the stands, between the stairs, the figure's head peeks in. He takes out a device and presses a button, causing a cloaking field to a appear around him, rendering him invisible. While we can only see him as an almost transparent figure, he takes out a gun-like device. He aims at Potent and fires an energy arrow. Potent's reflexes come in handy and he dodges, causing the arrow to hit a gap between the stairs. All of the crowds gasp at the sight. Fasttrack runs in and quickly locates where the arrow was fired. He zips to here and finds nothing to be seen. He reverts, then gives a serious face. Ahmad: Mmmm... So supiscious. Ahmad begins to walk away but he hears movement back in between the stairs. He shakes his head and begins to walk away. Several Plumbers walk up to that place. Plumber: Hey, Ahmad 15, right? What have you concluded from the attack? Ahmad: It doesn't matter now, he will not attack again from here in a good ammount of time. He'll attack from someplace else sometime later. Be sure to guard the hidden spots. Plumber: Roger. What about you? Ahmad: I have other plans. The Plumber pauses for a moment. He then nods. Ahmad walks away. He walks into the restrooms. He brings up the dial of the Ultimatrix, and slams it down, with a flash covering the screen. The same Plumber is still investigating the part of the stairs where the arrow was fired from. He brings up a microscope device and uses it to scan the place. He finds what seems like a fingerprint. He ponders for a moment, then takes out something from his bag. But suddenly, he is poked in the back. He turns around and finds nothing. He then turns back to his bag and he is knocked out. He is dragged onto the gap betweent the stairs. The figure from earlier becomes visible. He scans him. and turns invisible again. Meanwhile, Zein runs in towards the same plumbers from earlier. Plumber: You're a Plumber? Oussama shows them his badge. Oussama: Yeah. Do you know anything about the Assassin? Plumber: Your friend Ahmad is already taking care of everything. He looks serious about it. Oussama: Yeah, that's Ahmad. He's always serious in such stuff. Do you know where he went? Plumber: We don't know. He never told anybody. Oussama: Okay. Oussama walks away. The Plumber follows him into a barren place of the mall. He grabs him and slams him into a wall. He turns into the figure from earlier. Oussama: You! You're the Assassin! Assassin: Yeah. And I'm gonna use you as a bait to get him. Voice: You don't need to. Assassin turns around, and he is zapped by bioelectric energy. He then sees Nanomech. Nanomech: Oussama, you can leave, I got this. Don't let anything interrupt your race. Oussama nods and walks away. Assassin fires a Golden Energy beam at Nanomech, who dodges and zaps him again. He grabs Nanomech and squezes him. Nanomech shrinks. The Assassin takes off in a blinding speed. Nanomech flies after him, but is slow. He reverts then continues walking. He finds a lone teenager, certainly depressed walking into his direction. Ahmad: You're not gonna foil me, Assassin! The Teenager shifts into that Assassin and punches Ahmad, who dodges. Assassin: You're not gonna get me! Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix symbol, turning into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO!! Assassin: A sonorosian? Echo Echo multiplies and surrounds the Assassin. Assassin: Piece of Fleen Cake. Assassin fires a golden energy blast at them, destroying them. He then dashes off. One clone dodges and smacks his symbol, evolving. Echo Echo: ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO!! Ultimate Echo Echo takes into the air and dashes after Assassin, proving to be a match. The Assassin fires a golden energy blast at Ultimate Echo Echo, who dodges and tosses several sonic disks at the Assassin. The disks attempt to surround the Assassin, but he blasts them off with golden energy, and takes into the air himself. Ultimate ECho Echo fires a sonic wave at the Assassin, knocking him out of the ground, onto the race track. Ultimate Echo Echo lands and finds all the competitors in the racing lines, warming up for the race. Ultimate Echo Echo: Where'd he go? Zein: Who? Ultimate Echo Echo: I almost caught the Assassin we're looking for. Zein: Listen Ahmad, please don't interrupt my race! Ultimate Echo Echo: Zein! There's an Assassin between your lines! Zein: AHMAD!! Just... just go to those Plumbers up there. Tell them. Ultimate Echo Echo: Okay... Ultimate Echo Echo takes into the air and lands next to some plumbers. He reverts. Plumber: Any progress? Ahmad: Yeah. I found him. And I almost caught him, but he disappeared between the racers. Plumber: Do you know how he looks like? Ahmad: I can recognize him when I see him.... Wait a moment, if he is going to assassinate his majesty, then he will get close. real close. And I found out he can disguise himself as any person or turn invisible. So it's almost impossible to get him. Plumber: Well, check the United Planets group comming in a few moments. He might be one of them. Ahmad: Alright. Ahmad brings up his Ultimatrix dial, then smacks it down, transforming into XLR8. XLR8: XLR8!! XLR8 dashes forward. He finds a group of people. He smacks down his Ultimatrix dial, transforming. When the flash fades, he's gone. Later, the race is about to start. Potent: May the race of Grand Kinet the 25th, BEGIN!! All the racers run forward, in high speeds. Beside Potent and the Cetrakayah, a flash occurs and Ahmad appears out of thin air. The crowds all gasp. Potent: What are you doing here?! Ahmad takes a microphone and climbs what looks like a pillar. Ahmad: I'm sorry for this appearance. But, If you don't know me, I'm Ahmad Saati and I'm here to brief you on important information about an Assassin planning to assassinate his majesty. All the crowds gasp. Ahmad: Yes. And before anybody leaves OR TURNS INVISIBLE, Ahmad points at a certain Ambassedor from the group of United Planets. Ahmad: You, come here. The Ambassedor leaves his place and walks calmly towards Ahmad. Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix Dial, transforming into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: SPIDERMONKEY!! The crowds all cheer. Spidermonkey smirks. He lifts the Ambassedor and throws him onto the race track. Everybody gasps. Spidermonkey throws a web at the ambassador, trapping him at the wall. He swings up to him and repeatedly punches him with all fists, causing him to transform into the Assassin. Spidermonkey backs off as the entire crowd gasp. Spidermonkey reverts. Ahmad: There he is! Assassin: Impossible! How did you find out about me? Ahmad: Let's just say my Merlinsapien sample sure does come in handy, Assassin! Plumbers run at the Assassin trying to fend him off, blasting lasers at him. The Assassin leaps up in the air, dodging every laser and arriving at a high position of the air then throwing a grenade at the ground. The grenade explodes in a sonic vibration shockwave that sends every Plumber flying. The Assassin lands. Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad grows Muscles on his body as new arms grow under his current, UA Four Arms skin and clothes cover him. Ahmad: FOUR ARMS! Oussama absorbs the ground. Stone Oussama shifts his hands into maces. Oussama: Four Arms, throw me! Four Arms lifts Oussama and throws him at the Assassin. Assassin catches him and throws him back at the ground. Four Arms leaps in front of the Assassin and swings his arms at him. Assassin dodges the attacks, then uppercuts Four Arms, who catches Assassin with his four arms then smacking him with his head. Assassin kicks Four Arms sends him to the ground. Four Arms charges again smashing his fists at Assassin, who takes the attacks easily. Four Arms pushes Assassin back, who resists and their fists deadlock. Oussama: Watch out! Assassin grabs Four Arms from his arms and tosses him at Stone Oussama, who rolls out of the way. Stone Oussama then gets up and absorbs a metal coin in his pocket. Assassin: You won't get me! Assassin throws a grenade at Potent, then immediately moving back. Four Arms tosses Metal Oussama in the path of the grenade, causing it to explode into an electro- magnetic explosion. Assassin dashes off. When the smoke fades, Jetray flies out, holding Unconscious Oussama, immediately throwing him to the ground, then following Assassin. Assassin proves to be fast. Jetray: Stop right there! Assassin: NEVER! Assassin circles into a vortex around some racers, sending them flying out of the racetrack. He then accelerates forward, skipping over lots of them. Jetray: Not on my watch! Jetray smacks his Ultimatrix symbol, going Ultimate. He grows some muscles as his wings are replaced with a Jet Pack. His Eyes are replaced by Robotic Goggles. His Bottom (legs and feet) disappear into a trail of Neuroshock, similar to the trails of the powerpuff girls during flight. Jetray: Ultimate JETRAY!! Ultimate Jetray flies forward in a blinding speed, leaving green Neuro-fire behind. Assassin accelerates even faster, making, the chase seem unnoticeable. In a blink, they almost reach the finish line (this shows the massive speed of them, as the chase started nearly at the beginning of the race). Zein has nearly crossed it after a massive deadlock with a Cetrakayah when the two cross the finish line. Zein crosses the line and sighs. A portal opens in front of Assassin and he runs inside, and in a moment, before the fast-closing portal closes, Ultimate Jetray gets in as well. Zein: Oh, man. Ahmad! The crowds gasp at the sighting of the portal and the chase. While guards help Oussama up, yelling and noises from the investigating crowds covers the place as the scene fades to black. To be Continued.... Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *King Potent *Enormous Crowds *Plumbers *King Blank(Guest Appearance) *Pip (Guest Appearance) Villains *Assassin Aliens Used *Fasttrack *ChamAlien (first appearance; x2; both off screen) *Nanomech (first appearance) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *XLR8 *Spidermonkey *Four Arms *Jetray *Ultimate Jetray (first appearance) Trivia *This episode contains most but not all of Ahmad's current speed aliens. *Several Alien Celebrities are parodies of Human Celebrities like Ballio Bazarre is a parody of Julio Caesar, and Juanne Runaway is a parody of Ann Hathaway. *Blank and Pip from BATO, another show by Ahmad, make a guest appearance. *Ultimate Jetray (Ahmad 15) debuts and follows the Assassin to wherever his portal takes him, leaving his fate unknown for now. *This episode proves that Ahmad 15 balances the alien appearances especially for Fasttrack and XLR8 (although XLR8 is the creator's favorite). Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Ahmad15 Category:Episodes